1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data security and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for context-based analysis of user-initiated events.
2. History of Related Art
Increasingly, organizations are having to manage hybrid networks as more and more users use their own personal devices and access corporate information from home and public networks. Even if a bring your own device (BYOD) network is thought to be fully secured from an IT perspective, human activity may still put the organizations at risk. For example, an organization can still be at risk depending on the nature of work being done on personal devices and the physical and network locations from which that work is being accessed. However, it is difficult to fully understand the scope of risk using available information. Therefore, traditional efforts to mitigate such risk without are generally ineffective. In addition, to compensate for the inability to completely understand such risk, organization data loss prevention (DLP) policies are often overly restrictive and inflexible.
Moreover, as the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.